


plans awry

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, F/M, Funny, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles groans and attempts to roll over, but a wave of vertigo hits him like a hammer and he thinks better of it. He reaches up to rub at his eyes and feels something wet. Opening them slowly, he sees that it’s blood, and behind his bloody hand is Erica Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plans awry

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sterica + You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes

Stiles groans and attempts to roll over, but a wave of vertigo hits him like a hammer and he thinks better of it. He reaches up to rub at his eyes and feels something wet. Opening them slowly, he sees that it’s blood, and behind his bloody hand is Erica Reyes.

He looks up at her gorgeous face when he realizes that he’s lying on top of her.

“Oh my God. What…?” he trails off, trying to get up one more time, but Erica puts one hand on his shoulder to stop him and sends him a wolfish grin.

Patting him on the head, she teases, “Oh Batman, you should have seen it. It was glorious.”

Stiles just squints up at her and waits for her to finish.

“Jackson threw a temper tantrum and threw his stick-“ she pauses, unable to contain the laughter. Once she’s collected herself, she continues. “Whew. Okay, Okay. I’m good. So, as I was saying, he threw it like across the freaking field! And hit you in the back of the head. We were talking and you…you fainted…straight into my arms.”

Stiles covers his face and groans with obvious embarrassment.

“You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes. I mean, Jackson’s a douchebag, but he’s been pretty chill for a while now.”

Peeking through his hands he says, “He wasn’t supposed to actually hit me. Jesus, he was supposed to throw it in our general direction, so I could…ya know…save you. Be the Batman to your Catwoman, yeah?”

Erica sighs, “Oh Batman. I’m already yours.” Then she thumps him on the head and grins. “Idiot.”

 


End file.
